


Juice

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Embarassed Ashton, Foot Fetish, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny 5SOS, Hotel Sex, Kinky Threesome, Lashton - Freeform, Luke was watching, M/M, Mashton, Michael Wants It, Mild Kink, Muke - Freeform, Nipple Play, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ashton, Touring, Unexpected threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke had walked into Ashton's hotel room, what he saw was not a sight that he had ever expected to witness. The scene was captivating and hot and Luke made no move to leave but Ashton realised he was there, he instantly kicked him out. However, things took a new turn and Luke had found himself naked.</p><p>~*~<br/>Ashton: I made a juice.</p><p>Luke: I stole half that juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice

Letting out a little laugh, Michael buried his fingers into the hair of the boy, who was on top of him, and closed his eyes. He turned his head to the right, allowing the other to have more access to his neck as that was where he was leaving a series of open-mouthed kisses. The kisses trailed up his neck and along his jawline, until their lips met again. He pressed a few light pecks there and then took Michael’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it playfully. That action instantly caused a moan to escaped Michael’s lips and he curled his fingers into the other boy’s messy hair as he wrapped his legs around his middle, bringing their naked hips together and closer than they already were. A gasp was heard but that time it was not from Michael, it was from the other boy and smiling, Michael again rotated his hips, rubbing their penises together and causing little sounds to escape the other boy’s wet and parted lips. When the other boy moved his hands up and down his sides, wriggling his fingers at the same time, Michael stopped moving and burst out laughing at the tickling sensation while trying to inch away from the other boy’s prying hands.

“Ashton,” Michael managed to let out as he grabbed the drummer’s hands. “Stttoooopppp…”

“Why? Aren’t you enjoying it anymore?” He smiled as he grazed Michael’s lips with his.

“You’re tickling me and you know how ticklish I am.”

“How do you like it then?” pressing their foreheads together, he snaked a hand between their bodies and squeezed Michael’s erection once and then a second time. “Is this how you like it?”

Michael bit on his lower lip and gasped. “Stop fucking around and fuck me already.”

“But we’ve barely started.”

“Barely started? You’ve been teasing me for the past half hour.”

“That’s the fun part of it, to tease you and then fuck you to oblivion.”

“No, not today,” Michael rolled them over so that he was on top and straddled the older boy’s hips. “I don’t wanna wait longer.”

He leant forward and pressed his lips to Ashton’s but pulled away slightly when the drummer puckered his lips and he licked them instead. If Ashton wanted teasing, he would give him teasing because two could play at that game. He rotated his hips as he pressed a kiss to Ashton’s chin and then trailed his mouth to the middle of the older boy’s neck, where he pressed another one. Leaving a trail of wet kisses down Ashton’s chest and stomach, Michael also shimmied down the older boy’s body at the same time. He stopped just under the drummer’s belly button and he left a few kitten licks there before pressing another kiss to one of his hipbones. He looked at Ashton’s face and made eye contact with him before pecking the head of his dick. Then, he took the length in, burying it deep so that the head was touching the back of his throat. Ashton closed his eyes and laced his fingers through Michael’s hair but the younger boy pulled away and kissed the tip of his penis again. Smiling, Michael left another wet trail up Ashton’s chest as he crawled up his body and repositioned himself on his hips.

Reaching behind him, he took hold of Ashton’s dick and guided it to his hole, rubbing it in circle around his entrance. Ashton placed his hands on Michael’s hips and licked his lips as he braced himself for what would come next. He lifted his hips off the mattress and slightly thrust into Michael’s fist and against his hole, causing a moan to leave Michael’s mouth. Michael was about to push the head inside when they heard a sound, a sound that did not come from either of them. Turning their heads at the same time to look in the direction of the intruding noise, they both ceased all their movements as they stared at Luke, who had cleared his throat. The three of them stayed frozen on their spot, neither of them knowing what to say or do.

“What the fuck, Luke?” Ashton frowned as he quickly reached for the blanket and pulled it over them to cover their nudity.

“Huh…” the younger boy stood there, staring at Michael, who was still on top of Ashton.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” the drummer question, clearly embarrassed.

“Why should I knock when I have the key?”

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Huh… when Michael was kissing his way down your chest?”

Ashton was going to answer but his mouth only fell open when Michael rotated his ass against his erection. “Fuck,” he whispered; he was sure Luke’s eyes had caught that action as well. “Can’t you see we’re busy? Come back another time.”

“But I just wanted to hang out. Calum just kicked me out of his room because he wanted to sleep. And now, you guys too. No one wants to hang out with me,” Luke said in an almost whining tone.

“Don’t just stand there, leave.”

“You’re being rude, Ashton.”

“And you’re being a giant pervert. Go away.”

“Oh, come on Ash,” Michael said as he finally got off the drummer. “He just wants to hang out.”

“What?”

Michael got off the bed and walked to Luke. He pressed a kiss to his lips and took his hand, leading him towards the bed. He knelt on the mattress and pushed the blanket off Ashton’s body before pulling the older boy up, so they were both kneeling. Michael placed a hand behind Ashton’s head and pulled him in for a kiss, despite knowing Luke’s eyes were on them. In turn, Ashton wrapped his hands around Michael’s waist and crashed their bodies together, causing Michael to moan into the kiss. Luke, who was still standing by the bed, sucked on his bottom lip and let out a breathy sigh when Michael rubbed himself against the older boy. Again at the sound of Luke, Ashton pulled away and shook his head, for a moment, he had almost forgotten Luke was still there.

“No Michael, no. Not with Luke still here.”

“Trust me, this is gonna be fun. The more we are, the more fun we’re gonna have.”

“This is bullshit, Michael. Come on Luke, have some decency and leave the room.”

“But Michael wants me to stay,” Luke smiled.

“Fine, you guys stay. I’m leaving.”

“But it’s your room,” Michael stated with a laugh.

“I don’t fucking care. You guys can fuck if you want to, I’m not gonna be part of this.”

“Please,” Michael pressed his lips to Ashton’s and mumbled. “For me?”

Ashton sighed. “Fine.”

Michael offered a hand to Luke, hand that the younger boy eagerly took as he also got on the bed and knelt next to the other two. He took Ashton’s bottom lips between his own and sucked on it before directing his mouth to Luke. The younger boy readily opened his mouth to suck on Michael’s tongue when the older boy licked his lips. When Ashton did not budge, Michael moved closer and whispered into his ear. “Kiss him, it turns me on.”

Ashton only stared at him and shaking his head, Michael grabbed a handful of the drummer’s hair and urged him to kiss Luke. He licked his lips and inched closer to Luke, cupping the side of his face at the same time. He was naked, Michael was naked beside him but he was kissing Luke and Luke was kissing him back while Michael was rubbing his scalp. Everything seemed unreal and although his lips were moving against Luke’s, he was still unsure about the whole thing. He knew he had kissed Luke before but all those times, it was just him and Luke but there, at that moment, Michael was also present; he did not know who or what to think about. However, when Luke pressed his lips harder against his, he stopped thinking and decided to let things go with the flow. Opening his mouth, he let Luke’s tongue past his lips and lick the inner-side of his cheek. A shiver ran through him when Michael trailed his hand to the back of his neck and down his back. Michael squeezed his ass cheek and then lifted his hand before connecting it with his skin again. At that, Ashton gasped into Luke’s mouth and Michael pressed a kiss to his jaw, just below his ear, laughing.

Moving away, he positioned himself behind Luke and ran his hands along his shoulders and down his arms. Slowly, he placed his chin on one of Luke’s shoulders and looked at Ashton, who had his eyes open and was looking back at him; he was right, it was turning him on. He let his hands graze Luke’s waist and he reached for the little buttons of his black shirt, opening them one by one as Luke and Ashton kept sucking on each other’s lips. The shirt was slipped off Luke’s shoulders as soon as it was undone and Michael was glad the younger boy was wearing a button up because it made it easier to get rid of it without interrupting anything. Attaching his lips to the back of Luke’s neck, Michael went on to open his jeans and he wasted no time to push it down Luke’s thighs, leaving it around his knees before wrapping his fingers around the younger boy’s penis and pumping it. Luke pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Ashton’s while they tried to catch his breath. He was panting, his skin was already covered with tiny beads of sweat, Michael was moving his hand up and down his dick and Ashton was rubbing his sides; all of those at once, it sounded too good to be true.

Luke definitely had to be in some sort of erotic dream because that was the only thing that seemed possible. He had almost convinced himself he was dreaming when Ashton bit down hard on the side of his neck, pulling him out of his thoughts and causing him to yelp. Grabbing the drummer by the hair, Luke again pulled him in for another kissing session; Ashton’s lips on his lips were safer than Ashton’s lips on his neck. Michael reached out with his other hand and placed it around Ashton’s erection, pumping it at the same rhythm as he was pumping Luke. At the same time, he rotated his hips and rubbed his own cock along Luke’s crease just so it was not being neglected. Michael had never done that before but judging by the sounds coming from Luke and Ashton’s mouths, he could tell he was doing a decent job. Michael’s mouth was working along Luke’s shoulders, his hands were busy around Ashton and Luke and he was slowly thrusting against Luke’s crease; he had to admit he was proud of himself for doing all that at once and not missing a beat. That kept going for long minutes, until Michael pulled his hands away and popped two fingers into his mouth.

He promptly sucked on them before guiding them to Luke’s hole. He rubbed the tip of his middle finger against Luke’s entrance and smiled when Luke pushed back on it, an action that did not surprise Michael. Once the tip was in, he pushed the rest in as well and moved it in and out. One of Ashton’s hand replaced the hand that Michael had around Luke’s erection while Luke was fisting Ashton’s dick. Wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist to steady him, Michael again rested his chin on the younger boy’s shoulder and bit his lower lip as he closed his eyes. He quickly opened them when he felt something warm and wet against them but ended up shutting them again when he realised it was Ashton’s lips. Smiling, he enclosed his lips around them and moved them impatiently together. Luke slightly turned his head to the side to look at his two bandmates, who were kissing and went on to attach his lips to Ashton’s neck. Another finger found its way into Luke and he gasped against Ashton’s skin before biting down on it, causing Ashton to gasp in turn. He licked the spot, tasting the saltiness of sweat before biting it again.

Eventually, Michael moved away from both of them and grabbed their asses before spanking them. Both Luke and Ashton turned to look at him at the same time and he signalled them that they should take things to another level and they nodded in agreement. Getting rid of Luke’s jeans, Michael turned him around and handed the bottle of lube to Ashton, who again nodded. The drummer coated his erection with a generous amount of the clear substance before moving to position himself close behind Luke. The younger boy blinked slowly and looked at him over his shoulder; they had been in that position a few times before, except, that time, they were not alone. Michael was there as well and he was also naked, it was definitely a big twist to a familiar situation. Wrapping his hand around the hand that Ashton had around his penis, Michael guided it to Luke’s hole as he pressed his lips to the older boy’s parted ones. Ashton kissed him back as his dick disappeared into Luke’s ass slowly. Once he was completely buried, Michael pulled away from him and ran his hand up and down Luke’s back before smacking him hard on his ass. Luke cried at the pain, pushing back onto Ashton’s length at the same time and making Ashton gasp.

Smiling when an idea popped into his head, Michael shifted and pulled Luke back up so that he was kneeling again. He repositioned himself in front of Luke and almost immediately claimed his lips. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and eagerly moved their lips together. He licked and sucked on Michael’s already swollen lips as Ashton moved in and out of his ass at an accelerated pace and kissed his shoulder at the same time. He let out moan when Michael suddenly wrapped his fingers around his penis and tried to match Ashton’s thrusts. As opposed to what he was accustomed to, that was different; there were two pairs of lips on him and he was being fucked and jerked off at once by two different person. Luke could feel his whole body shaking and Ashton placed his hands on his hips to steady him. The drummer’s hips were racing against time and he was pounding hard into Luke’s ass; Luke who was involuntarily clenching himself around him. Dropping his head onto Michael’s shoulder, Luke erratically breathed in and out. It was too much and his body was not knowing how to handle all the various sensations that it was feeling and each passing second was sending him closer to the edge.

Moaning loudly, shot his load onto Michael’s stomach and cock. He leant backward against Ashton and tried to recompose him as the older boy pulled out of him and gently rubbed his stomach. Once he was certain Luke did not need him to support himself, Ashton moved away and closer to Michael; he had been hard before Luke had showed up and was also needing some relief badly. Smiling at him, Michael dropped himself onto his back and spread his legs, motioning Ashton to come closer with his index. Ashton also smiled at him and, coating himself with some more lube, he positioned himself between the other boy’s legs and pushed into him. A moan instantly left Michael’s mouth and Luke turned to look at them. It was his time to smile. He crawled to Ashton and pressed two fingers under the drummer’s chin and turned his head to the side for a kiss. A kiss, which was rather short because Luke directed his mouth to the older boy’s chest, kissing his way down, just like he had seen Michael do earlier that night. He stopped when he reached Michael’s cock and he licked the length, tasting himself on there, before taking it into his mouth. Michael closed his eyes and tilted his head backward, gasping at the same time.

Ashton took hold of one of his feet by the ankle and directed it to his mouth. Slipping his tongue past his lips, he licked Michael’s big toe, causing Michael’s eyes to shoot open, and then popped it into his mouth to suck on it. Michael was tempted to close his eyes again but he wanted his eyes to stay glued to Ashton while the older boy was doing that to him. He rolled his tongue around it slowly, making sure to keep his eyes on Michael, and then took it into his mouth again before moving to his second toe. While Ashton was playing with Michael’s foot, Luke was sucking him. He pulled back a little bit and spat on the head before smearing the saliva all over it to make it more slippery. He bit his lip and moved his hand up and down the length rapidly, almost matching it with the speed that Ashton’s hips had set but still keeping it slightly slower. He rolled his thumb around the head teasingly and Michael glanced at him before directing his attention back to Ashton. In the position that he was in, he did not know who he wanted to watch more. Sliding his hand back down, Luke took the dick into his mouth again and moved it along the length while his hand was pumping the base.

The drummer again licked Michael’s big toe and licked all the way to his ankle and up his leg until he reached the inner-side of the other boy’s knee. He pulled his mouth away and set the foot on his shoulder as he rotated his hips and thrust in sharply into Michael. As a hiss escaped his lips, Michael trailed his foot lower and rubbed Ashton’s nipple with his toe, which was still wet from Ashton’s saliva. He rolled the bud a few times and moved the foot even lower to soothingly caress the other boy’s stomach. Gripping Michael’s thighs tightly, Ashton cursed when Michael squeezed his penis inside. It was tight and hard but he kept thrusting into the younger boy’s hole until he emptied himself in him. When he felt himself being filled, Michael relaxed his muscles and allowed Ashton to pull out of him. Instead, he grabbed a handful of Luke’s hair and pulled his mouth away from his dick and kissed him. Luke smiled as Michael took his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it. He trailed a hand up and cupped the side of Michael’s face, rubbing his stubble with his palm at the same time while he licked Michael’s upper lip.

When he was finally breathing evenly, Ashton lifted his head to look at Michael and Luke, who were busy sucking each other’s breath out, and then at Michael’s erection that was still standing proudly. Licking his lips to wet them, he leant forward and took it into his mouth, swallowing it all the way, until his lips were kissing Michael’s hipbone, before pulling away and doing the same again. Luke pulled back when Michael moaned and he looked at Ashton and then at Michael; Michael still needed to cum. He directed his mouth to one of Michael’s nipples and lapped at it as he guided his hand to the other one and rolled his finger pads around the bud. Ashton sucked hard on Michael’s penis and momentarily massaged his balls with one hand before trailing it lower and pushing two fingers into his hole. He instantly curled them inside and Michael turned his head to the side, gripping the sheets tightly. His hips were moving impatiently as he tried to thrust into Ashton’s mouth and also push back onto Ashton’s fingers that were curling in him at a steady pace. Pulling back slightly, Ashton kept his mouth around the head as he jerked him off. Before he knew it, Luke had also pressed his mouth to Michael’s dick, kissing Ashton’s lips at the same.

“Fuck,” Michael whispered as he looked at the two of them, cumming in both Ashton and Luke’s mouths.

When they both pulled back, they pressed their lips together shortly before Ashton pulled away and settled beside Michael. Looking at them, Luke decided to do the same and he settled on Michael’s other side while Michael tried to catch his breath.

“I told you this would be fun,” he laughed as he folded his arms under his head.

“Yeah, kinda,” Ashton replied before yawning. “It was alright.”

“You know you had fun.” Michael turned to the side and pressed his lips to Ashton’s and he tugged on his lower lip when he felt the drummer smile.

“What about Luke?” Luke asked, leaning on an elbow to look at them.

“Of course, you’d get one too.” Smiling, Michael turned to him and kissed him as well. “Sleep time babies.”

“Can I stay?” Luke asked with a yawn.

“Was that even a question?”

Michael wrapped his arm around Luke while Ashton pulled the blanket over the three of them and wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist, spooning him and pecking his shoulder before Luke turned off the lights.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
